Access doors for containers, such as shipping containers, semitrailers, and the like, are typically hinged at one side and secured via a bar lock. The bar lock is typically pivotally mounted opposite the door hinges and is positionable between an open or unlocked position, and a closed or locked position. In the locked position, the bar lock is typically held in position by a shackle, a seal, a padlock, or the like. However, the hinges to which the bar lock is pivotally mounted may have fasteners, such as screws or bolts, that are readily accessible and/or removable, such that the bar lock may be defeated by removing the hinges rather than tampering with the shackle, seal, or padlock.